Reliving the Past
by oukoku hatsu
Summary: On a mission Naruto takes the blow for Sasuke and now suffers from amnesia. Sasuke takes care of Naruto and relives everything Naruto went through with each flashback. The author of Never Forgiven! SasuxNaru ITS FINALLY UPDATE! CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I will never be able to own Naruto!! T-T

* * *

Chapter 1: Who?

Once again we find team seven on another mission and ambushed by enemies of Konoha. Their mission was a simple one to retrieve a scroll from their allied country and return back home to give to the Hokage but on their way back the were jumped by a group that rebel against their alliance to Konoha thus bringing us to team seven's current state. They were out numbered that was a sure fact there were at least thirty against their four-teamed group and yet they were able to hold their ground and not let up.

"Oi teme! If you don't hurry up I will bet you on bringing down the most!" Naruto was having the time of his life. Team seven hasn't had a good mission or a good fight ever since they had brought down that snake man and have retrieved Sasuke from him.

"You only wish you could." Sasuke smirked and kept on going trying to bring down the most than the dobe can. Sasuke couldn't help but smile on how Naruto and him were the best of friends ever since he has come back from Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't want to admit but he owes the blond a lot for saving him not only from the snake bastard but from himself from drowning in his own life expectations.

"Will you guys just not make this into another competition you guys know we are in the middle of a fight! This is not time to prove whose better when our lives are at stake!" Sakura yelled at them. She couldn't believe how these sixteen-year-old teens can act so childish for their age, she knows she too is sixteen but she knows when to act childish but now wasn't the time to be that way when they are up against thirty men. She was holding her ground well since she has been training under the Hokage's wing.

"Ne, ne. Come on Sakura let them have their fun. Can you ever recall when was the last time we had a good time on a mission like this? They are just itching for a good fight as all. Besides they can't bet me at bringing down the most am at fifteen so that means I win the competition!" Kakashi cracked a smile under his mask and his eye all curved up into a squint.

"WHAT!! Then that means me and Sasuke will be at a tie again! Oi teme pass me one of your guys over here to kick their ass and beat you." He looked over at Sasuke with pleading eyes just to get one more guy.

"You wish. I am going to win this." And to prove his point he knocked down two guys with one blow.

"Hey that's not fair! I wanted that one!" Naruto was mad at Sasuke for not sharing. All he wanted was just one extra guy was that so much to ask for. So now that Naruto was mad at Sasuke he took out his anger on the four remaining guys that surrounded him and ended his fight. He stood there and notice that Kakashi and Sakura have ended their fight and that only left Sasuke with his. Naruto just sat down and waited for Sasuke to finish his fight. Once he heard the enemy nin fly across the field he knew it was over.

"Well it only took you long enough to finish. I was getting worried you were losing your touch." Naruto teased.

"Well not everyone wins fight by flukes like you dobe." Sasuke smirked at him.

"I fight with real talent your just jealous that your not half as good as me!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke while jabbing his finger at his chest.

"Sure if that's what it takes to feel more superb than you can go ahead and say what you want." Sasuke turned around and started heading down the path to get home. Naruto just grumbled something and headed down the path that everyone went. They walked down the path and it seemed they were still far away from the village but not so far that it will take a days walk it was more like a half a day's walk to get there but since they were attacked they were worn out from the battle and they didn't feel like going on ahead anymore.

"Alright lets call it a day and turn in." Kakashi spoke. When they heard those words escape his lips they were so happy they could of kissed him. Well not that far but they were grateful when he decided to call it a day. They searched for a spot to set camp and spotted a lake near by and set up camp right next to it.

"I will take first watch then it will be Sasuke then Naruto. Then we will head out and go home. Now everyone get some sleep and rest for tomorrows walk. Sasuke I will come and wake you for your watch. Now sleep." Kakashi perched himself on a nearby tree and pulled out his infamous orange book. Everyone just shooked their heads and went into their tent. Sakura in one and Naruto and Sasuke in the other. The night went through the way Kakashi planned it and when morning came the headed out. They were walking for hours till the heard Naruto.

"Are we there yet? I mean come on! We have been out here walking for HOURS! Aren't we a little close? Can we at least eat something? If I don't eat soon I am going to collapse from starvation!" Naruto was just being Naruto but he was really hungry. Like he always is.

"Alright, alright, we can stop for a break but this will be our first and last break. We have to get back soon. We are already behind on completing this mission and we should get there as fast as we can. So make the most of this break because we are heading out in fifteen. Got it!" Kakashi finished and sat down and leaned against a tree and started reading his book again.

Everyone ate what they had brought along the mission and were now relaxing for the rest of the break. Once their break ended they once again started down the path towards the village. Everyone was bored out of their minds, well, except for Kakashi who had some entertainment. The rest of the team were either bored or tired and wanting more but to go home and sleep.

"We're almost home now just a bit longer and we will be there." Kakashi clued them in that the where close to home since their surroundings where looking more familiar with each passing rock they passed. Even though each rock looked the same to Naruto. Naruto glared at the rocks because thanks to them it was causing his poor achy feet to hurt with all the bumps and stumps he got in running into them. He stared off into the forest and something caught his eyes but he couldn't make quite sure if it was an animal or a person. So all he could do was watch for anymore signs of the same shadow and then tell everyone else that there is something out there they need to be cautious about. The rest of the walk all he did was watch out for it while the rest of the team was oblivious about the shadow that made an appearance or the animal. He noticed that their were a good mile away from the village and he had not seen the same shadow again from then. He finally shook off the idea that they were being followed and that it was indeed an animal but then he caught glimpse of the shadow figure again but this time it was heading towards the team.

Naruto tried to say something but the shadow figure was faster then him. The figure was already a good foot away from Sasuke to get a good blow at him. Naruto yells out a 'watch out' before he throws himself in front of Sasuke and pushes him out of the way. Naruto takes the blow to the head and is thrown across the forest hitting through bunches of trees and his body wasn't seen when all the trees collapse the floor and all it was seen was a sea of falling trees.

Sasuke turned around when he heard Naruto yell out something and when he turns around he is pushed away to the ground and he sees Naruto body flys across the field. When he turns around to see what it was that attacked Naruto he comes across a cloaked figure on the ground. It seemed that Kakashi strucked him out when he was busy watching Naruto's body was flying across. Sasuke was just sitting there looking at the figure on the ground and back at Kakashi till it finally dawns on him that Naruto was buried under trees and was injured. Getting to his feet he ran to where Naruto's body lied and searched for him under the branches of the trees and so did the rest of team seven. They searched what seemed like hours, which were only mere minutes but the horrid feeling not knowing the condition Naruto was in made the minutes seem like an eternity.

Finally after searching Sasuke found Naruto amongst the piles of branches. He noticed the scratches and blood that covered Naruto's body and his orange clothes now red from his blood. Sasuke was feeling scared for the first time since his family's massacre, feeling that he might lose someone else that is close to him. He was on the verge to tears till he saw Naruto's chest raise and fall with every breath he took. Knowing he still had a chance to save Naruto he ran towards Konoha to Tsunade to help him.

Sasuke burst through the doors to Tsunade's office and running up to her desk. Tsunade was about to yell at him when she saw a bloody Naruto in Sasuke's arms and she gasped on the state Naruto was in. She told Sasuke to follow her to a medical room to stable Naruto, Sasuke complied and followed Tsunade to the room. Tsunade then told Sasuke to put the boy in the table but Sasuke wouldn't instead of releasing the boy he clutched him closer to his chest not willing to let any harm come to him at not even from his closest friends.

"Sasuke. I know you want to help Naruto but if you don't let me see him and stop his bleeding he will die. I know you care for him a lot but I need you to trust me to help." Tsunade's voice was so calm and soft Sasuke couldn't do but nod and set Naruto on the table.

"Now you must leave the room and wait in the other room. I will come and get you when he is stable." She told him but Sasuke eyes grew wide seeing that he is going to be separated from the blond and not be by his side when he needs him. He was about to disagree when Kakashi was already dragging him out of the room to wait in the other room. They were waiting for a good two hours when finally Tsunade came out to tell them about the blond's condition.

"Well he has finally stopped bleeding from his injuries and he is now stable. He is resting now and sleeping peacefully. He does have an injure that am worried about, it seems that he took a nasty blow to the head and am worried if there is any real damage from it but knowing its Naruto with a thick skull like his there isn't nothing to worry." Tsunade tried to laugh it off but she was really worried about Naruto. "Well I need a full report about how this came about and I want it now."

"Hokage-sama can I go see Naruto?" Sasuke ask in the most pathetic voice anyone has heard. They were all shocked on how the dark haired nin asked to see Naruto he sounded so hurt and lost. All Tsunade could do was nod her head to his request. Sasuke went into the room the blond reside in and closed the door. Everyone saw and were hurt to see the Uchiha so sad and hurt. They all went to Tsunade's office and left the Uchiha alone with Naruto.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto just staring at him. He was too scared to touch knowing it was stupid too feel that way. Why should he feel scared to touch Naruto? He was Sasuke the last surviving Uchiha he shouldn't be scared of anything. But he was scared. He had to admit he was. He felt if he touched Naruto that he would disappear and know that it was a lie and he is gone. He shooked his head to get rid of the ridiculous idea and touch Naruto or at least poke him just to make sure he was there. Sasuke poked Naruto's finger and when he saw that Naruto was still there he felt relieved that it was real. He then gathered his courage and grabbed Naruto's hand into his own. He stayed like that knowing as long as he held on to Naruto's hand he was there alive with him. He drifted off to sleep and for the first time he had a peaceful sleep with no nightmares to ruin it.

He awoke when he heard a moan and lifted his head that was resting on Naruto's bed. He saw Naruto move in the moonlight. He noticed that it was night and stared off at the window just to see that it was. Another moan from Naruto brought him back to why he was there. He saw Naruto's arm rise and with his hand he rubbed his head he felt in pain. He finally started to flutter his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. He turned to see the window and saw that it was dark outside and he began to get scared and started to tremble a bit. Sasuke felt the tremble coming off from Naruto since he still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Naruto? You ok?" Sasuke aske with concerned well known in his voice. Naruto jumped form the sudden voice and turned around to see from whom it came from. When he turned around he came face to face with Sasuke and he just stared at him till he spoke with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Muwahahahahahaha!! Well tell me wat u guyz think aboot my new story! And to those that don't kno me check out my first fic Never Forgiven! And yes am the same person that wrote that story. Well tell me wat u guyz think aboot it!! Till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	2. I will

**Disclaimer: **I would if I could but I don't so I don't. In other terms I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: I Will

When those words left the blond's mouth Sasuke felt that the whole world came crumpling down on him. At first he didn't know what to say or do but the only thing he did do was to start to laugh.

"Haha. Very funny Naruto that was a good one. Now stop fooling around and tell me how you feel so I can tell Hokage-sama that you're awake and well." Sasuke tried so hard to believe that the blond was just playing another prank like he always did. He was praying to all the gods that would listen to his plea that the blond was just playing with him.

"Naruto? Is…that…my name? Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Naruto was saying all this in quite a panic. He really was scared and didn't know what to do, all he wanted was to be somewhere safe but he didn't know where that place even was.

"Naruto stop fooling around and drop it. I know your just fooling around and that you don't have amnesia so just STOP!" Sasuke was staring to lose his temper but not on Naruto but in the fear that maybe Naruto doesn't really remember and he now has lost his best friend. He was glaring at Naruto waiting for him to say it was just a prank but he didn't hear nothing like that all he heard was Naruto sniffling sounding like he was crying. He didn't notice that he was staring at the ground until he looked up to Naruto when he heard him crying. What he saw he felt his heart twist in pain. Here was his best friend backed up against the wall hugging his legs to his chest crying on them. He felt bad; really bad on how he just made Naruto cry like that. That's when he heard Naruto speak.

"But I'm not playing around. I just want to go home. I just want to go…home." Naruto said into his knees that it sounded like pure mumble. Sasuke saw Naurto's body tremble with silent sobs he was trying to hold in. Sasuke felt so bad on how a bad selfish friend he was being to Naruto when he needs him the most.

Naruto was crying more and more into his knees and was trembling with each sob that went through his body. He felt so scared and alone that all he wanted was to go home and feel safe but there was a problem he didn't know where his home was. With each realization that he went trough in his head the more scared and alone he felt and the more he cried in his knees as silently as he could. He scrunched himself even smaller into a ball trying to just faze out of the world and was beginning to tell himself that maybe this was just a dream a dream that he will wake up and be home in his bed. He opened his eyes but every time he did he came face to face with his knees and he did it over and over again and it was the same result every time and he cried more and more. He couldn't bare it anymore he wasn't in a dream he was really here in a place that he doesn't know or even know himself so he hugged his knees even tighter. He then felt strong arms go around him someone was hugging him, hugging him close pressed against another body and he felt safe too.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him all he knew was that his body reacted all on its own and he didn't even noticed that he was now on Naruto's bed and that he now held the blond so close to him that he held him with such passion and protectiveness that he felt the blond began to calm down and held him tighter and closer to him telling the blond that everything will be okay by his embrace and it seem that he did understand. Once Naruto had calmed downed Sasuke held him in arms length to see if he was okay. Naruto face was still tilted down and was busy brushing away the rest of his tears with the back of his hands. Sasuke waited for Naruto to finish and when he was Naruto raised his head to stare right back into Sasuke's. They stayed liked that until Sasuke broked the silence that was lingering in the room.

"You okay now?" Sasuke tried not to hide his concern for the other and just waited for the blond's reply.

"Yes I am okay now." It was all he said and just looked down after that. Sasuke couldn't help it but feel really bad about him. How can one go and ask a question if the other has truly forgotten their memories? He couldn't just leave it there without knowing he had to know if he was really telling the truth but he didn't have to ask by the way Naruto cried. Naruto would never cry like that out in the open especially with him around that will be down right embarrassing and it will show a sign of weakness to your rival as well. Sasuke sighed knowing full well he had to ask if not how was he going to break the news to the Hokage.

"Is it true? Have you really forgotten everything including who you are?" Sasuke asked still holding Naruto in arms length. Naruto flinch when he heard Sasuke asked such a hurt question but all he did was nod his head not looking at Sasuke to see the disappointment in his face or hurt and sadden face. Naruto was expecting Sasuke to say something anything, anything saying how disappointed he was at him but all he got instead was a hug to comfort him.

"Its okay. We will think of something." Naruto heard Sasuke say right into his ear and he felt so safe and warm inside that he believed him on that. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest and buried himself as much as he could into his chest. Sasuke froze with the sudden action that Naruto did but soon relaxed understanding that Naruto was doing nothing but trying to seek out comfort.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked into Sasuke's chest.

"What is it?" came Sasuke's reply.

"Can you tell me your name?" Naruto asked so innocent that Sasuke melted into his tone of voice.

"Its Sasuke." It was all he said.

"Sasuke…it's nice." Naruto said letting Sasuke's name roll off from his tongue. Sasuke smiled and set his chin on top of Naruto's head. Sasuke felt so at peace with himself just hugging Naruto against him that it felt just right. Naruto fit so well against his body that he didn't want to let go. He was planning to just stay like this forever till reality dawned on him and he needed to report in to the Hokage about Naruto's condition. He let go of Naruto and got off the bed and stood.

"I need to go see the Hokage and tell her that you have awakened and tell her about your condition." He was about to leave till he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"You…you are coming back? Right Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him with such pleading eyes that it hurt Sasuke to leave him even though he was going down the hall that was only a minute away from him.

"Yes I will be back. I just need to inform the doctor that is taking care of you that you have awakened and how you are feeling." He felt the hand that held him let go and he gave Naruto a true smile before he left.

Sasuke made his way to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door and heard a 'come in.' As he entered he found the Hokage looking at nothing but at her desk not signing them or looking through them, she looked more worried and was drinking suke to calm her nerves down. No doubt she was worrying over Naruto.

"Hokage-sama?" Sasuke was the one to speak and Tsunade looked up at him when she was addressed.

"How is he?" she asked in such a pathetic voice that it sounded that she was on the verge of tears.

"He's okay. He finally woke up and is waiting for me to return." He said.

"Really?! He's okay! Thank kami! I thought he was never going to wake up at all. Well then lets go check up on him." She was so happy that everything was all right and the idiot blond was okay, that was until Sasuke words came crushing down on her.

"There is a slight problem though. It seems that Naruto can't remember anything at all. Who he is, where he is, or even who we are. He has amnesia Hokage-sama." He saw his words had an affect on her by watching her stop and saw her face had a horrid look on it. After a couple of minutes she regained back her composure and held a stern face.

"So he has amnesia. I see." She said it more to herself than to Sasuke. She then summoned Kakshi and told him to bring Iruka and Sakura. She then turned to Sasuke and told him to bring Naruto to her office and well decide what to do about him and how bad is Naruto's memory lose.

Sasuke made his way to Naruto's room and saw that he was just sitting there waiting for him to come back. Naruto had he's head down and he held onto his sheets in his fist. It seemed that he was trying to calm down and not cry. Sasuke just walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto whipped his head around and saw Sasuke had come back and gave him a watery smile.

"You okay?" he asked him. Naruto just nodded his head not trusting his voice right now.

"We have to go to the Hokage's office. She wants to see you and check up on you." Sasuke got another nod and helped Naruto out of the bed. They walked down the hall to the Hokage's office and the whole time they were going there Sasuke had his hand on Naruto's shoulder giving him some kind of comfort. Naruto was nervous and was slightly trembling to go see the Hokage. Naruto was so deep in thought about seeing another person that he didn't noticed that they had stopped walking and they were now in front of a double door. He saw Sasuke reach for the doorknob and opened the door. Naruto was greeted not only by the Hokage-sama but by three other people in the room as well.

Naruto's first instinct was to hide behind Sasuke and clutch onto his arm with dear life. He was told that he was going to meet the Hokage not the Hokage and three other people. Naurto was scared out of his life he held onto Sasuke even more and buried his face on Sasuke's back. He was beginning to shake with fear on having others staring at him or even come near him. He felt strong arms once again hold him and felt a hand rub his back in a soothing way. He felt himself began to calm down and finally relaxed into Sasuke's hug and just stood that way not wanting to leave his safe place. He buried himself once again into the warmth that was Sasuke.

"Do you want to meet the rest of the people now?" Sasuke asked him. All he got well felt was a nod against his chest. He gave a look back at the others and shooked his head indicating that Naruto didn't want to show himself to them. They all nodded in understanding.

"Well since our guest has arrived I have all gathered you all here to tell you that Naruto needs someone to take care of him. Since he is not in a stable state to fend himself he needs someone to look out for him especially if he goes out into the village on his own." Everyone flinched when they heard the Hokage say that. They can already imagine how the villagers would treat Naruto especially in his state of memory lose.

"I will do it." Iruka was the first to offer.

"I would let you but you have a class to run so I cant give it to you." The Hokage told him. Iruka sighed in defeat the he was incapable to take care of his favorite student.

"Fine I will do it." Kakashi was next to say. "I know that Sakura wont be able to take him in since she is a girl and her parents wont allow it either. Then there is Sasuke he wouldn't li-" he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I will. I will take him in. I am the only one he trusts right now and I wont leave him alone in his time of need." Sasuke gave them all the coldest stare they had ever seen and noticed that he held Naruto even closer to him. When Naruto heard that Sasuke will look after him he looked up at him with a disbelief look on his face.

"Would you really protect me Sasuke?" Naruto asked in the most innocent and sweetest voice. Sasuke looked down at him and gave him another true and purest smile.

"Yes. I will always protect you."

* * *

Okay peoples that's it for this chapter! I know it sucked but I had a really huge writers block on this one. Idk why though. I can write a novel on my other one but this one is a challenge to me. Well tell me what u guyz thought of it and yea. Well till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	3. In Your Arms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

This is for my inspiration person Sweet Tragedies! Read her story and mines my other one if you don't know!

* * *

Chapter 3: In My Arms

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and was smirking at him on how easily he got him to take care of Naruto. Kakashi has known for a while on how Sasuke felt about Naruto and this was his chance to get Sasuke to get closer to the blond. He looked over at his two students just staring at each other and just holding each other it like such a nice moment but he had to interrupt.

"Okay, so its settled then Sasuke will look after Naruto while I go look after Iruka." He smiled.

"What! I don't need looking after." Iruka screamed at the perverted nin.

"Of course you need looking after. What if some guy tried to snatch you away from me what will I do?" he pretended to cry. Iruka just sighed and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto saw Iruka coming towards him and instantly hid his face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke saw Naruto's quick reaction and just tighten his hold on him just reassuring him that everything will be okay. Iruka was hurt to see how Naruto had closed himself to everyone except to Sasuke. He felt angry on how the cold ice prince was more trusted then himself. He was there for Naruto in the academy and Sasuke was the one that had betrayed him and had hurt him by shoving a chidori through Naruto's chest. Iruka was hurt but he had to let Naruto choose besides if Sasuke can help anyway to bring back Naruto back to his glory self who is he to get in the way. Iruka wanted Naruto back as much as everyone else and he will stand back and look from the sidelines but if Sasuke will ever hurt Naruto ever again that's when he will step in and rip the last Uchiha limb from limb.

Iruka looked at the mop of blond hair and smiled a gentle smile. He put a hand on top of Naruto's head and ruffled it a little bit. He felt Naruto tense from the sudden touch but then relaxed when he noticed that he wasn't get harmed in anyway. Iruka then looked over at Sasuke which he knew that Sasuke was watching him the whole time keeping an eye on Iruka just incase he harmed Naruto in anyway.

"Take good care of him Sasuke." He smiled then walked out. Kakashi then followed after Iruka yelling after him if he would go out with him for lunch all could be heard were yells from Iruka calling Kakashi a perv and other things, which will not be mention. Sakura was the last one to look over Naruto and just smile at Sasuke and told him to take good care of him and she left. So now there was only Tsunade and the two remaining teammates from team seven.

"Well then since you will now be the care taker of Naruto I guess you can take Naruto to your place. I want you to report in every end of the week to see how Naruto is progressing with his condition. With that said you may be excused." Sasuke nodded after he heard his orders and lead Naruto out of the room. They went back to Naruto's room and gave Naruto his clothes to put on. Naruto went to the bathroom to get changed when he did he got out of the bathroom and went over to Sasuke with his head down not meeting Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke just smiled at him and just hugged him.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." He felt a nod against his chest and then pulled out of the hug and went to the door and they left.

The walk home was the longest walk ever in his life the whole time Naruto clutch on to Sasuke's arm so hard Sasuke could of sworn that his circulating got cut off. He couldn't blame Naruto for being scared out of mind the whole time walking down the street he could see the villagers' evil glares at Naruto even murderous stares that scared the poor blond even more. Sasuke pried his arm from Naruto's grip and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and sped up to get to the Uchiha district. He looked down at Naruto to see how was the blond holding up but he saw tears streaming down the blonds face.

Once they arrived at the Uchiha district Sasuke opened the door and lead Naruto inside. Sasuke went on to remove his shoes and so did Naruto but very slowly. Sasuke went in to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for the both of them but noticed that the blond was nowhere in sight he went back to where he has last seen Naruto and sure enough there he was standing at the front door with his head down with tears running down his face.

"Naruto? You okay?" all he got was shook from him. "You want to talk about it?" got another shook. "You hungry? I will make something to eat for you." He got another shook from the head. Sasuke frowned from the way Naruto said no to everything and especially for food, which he never turned down but then again this Naruto isn't the same one he grew to know. He knew he had to try to get Naruto to eat something since he hasn't eaten anything at all this whole day ever since he awoke from his coma like state. He was thinking when he was startled but the sudden voice from Naruto.

"Can I go take a nap I am still pretty tired." He asked in a weak voice and to confirm his request he yawned and rubbed the sleep in his eyes. Sasuke smiled at the childish behavior a child would display when they are sleepy. He nodded to the request and led him to his own room.

"You can stay in my room while I go set up a room for you later" Naruto just nodded and went under the covers and snuggled into the bed. Sasuke watched him settle in and went to the door to leave but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke will stay here with me until I fall asleep?" Naruto asked him with such pleading eyes. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding Naruto's request after what he saw from the villagers all he wants is to feel wanted and comfort after those murderous stares. He went over to Naruto and climbed into bed as well. Naruto snuggled up close to Sasuke and Sasuke wrapped a protective arm around Naruto. As Sasuke laid there stroking Naruto's hair he heard even breathes coming from Naruto meaning that the blond had finally fallen asleep. Sasuke just stared down at the now sleeping blond and stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb. He was thinking on how this whole thing was going to be challenge because now he has to get to know this new Naruto and this Naruto is very fragile and too weak to even fend for himself and the Naruto he has come to know and love is fierce and strong. Sasuke sighed and carefully got out of Naruto's grasp even though all he wanted to do is be there laying beside Naruto more than anything but he knew he had to go to Naruto's apartment to get some clothes and his other stuff like his toothbrush. He looked over Naruto once more before he left. As he walked to Naruto's house he couldn't help but to think on how he was holding Naruto the whole time while he fell asleep or how much Naruto wants to be with Sasuke. This made Sasuke happy and wanted to protect and be there for Naruto even more be there for his newfound love.

He arrived at Naruto's apartment and found the bag that they use when they go on long missions. He moved around Naruto's room and found clothes for him to wear that will last for at least a couple of weeks. He then went to bathroom to get his toothbrush and his shampoo. Sasuke didn't want Naruto smelling like him he wanted Naruto to smell like Naruto. Sasuke found himself intoxicated with the smell that Naruto smelled, the smell of lavender and country apples. He got all the necessary things for Naruto and went back to his home. Upon arriving there he noticed that the front door was open, he felt a sudden dreading feeling come over him and he ran into the house to find that all the people from the different teams all standing in a circle at the corner of the living room. It looked like they were staring at something but he didn't know what until he heard a scream that sounded much like Naruto's.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke shouted and made his to Naruto at the corner.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU! I DON'T KNOW!" Naruto was panicking he didn't know what to do when he was being surrounded by these strangers claiming that he knew them. Naruto held on to the sides of his head covering his ears and shutting his eyes letting streams of tears going down his cheeks. He repeated the same words over and over again telling them he knew any of them.

"Naruto?" He heard and felt someone wrap their arms around him he opened his eyes when he heard the only voice he knew. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at dark black coal eyes and knew they belonged to Sasuke. Once realizing that Sasuke was here he clutched onto Sasuke's shirt with dear life and buried his face as deep as he could in Sasuke's chest getting Sasuke's shirt all wet from his tears.

"I don't know them." Naruto said so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't catch what he said. Naruto sobbed really hard not knowing what else to do while Sasuke rubbed his back and said comfort things to calm him down. After awhile Naruto went limped in Sasuke's arms passing out from all the stress he got from the sudden visit from the strangers that intruded into the Uchiha district. Sasuke sighed and was relived that Naruto had finally calmed down but had gone back to sleep without any food again. Sasuke stood up and carried Naruto bridal style and he laid Naruto on the couch. He brushed a few tears that were still leaking out from the blond's eyes. He then turned around to stare at his intruders.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" he yelled.

* * *

Well who missed me!! Be honest! Well sorry for the month delay I got addicted to MapleStory again and been on there this whole time! Me so bad. If any of you guys play maple you should go on and stalk me down and tell me to get my hobo ass to update! Well tell me what you guys thought aboot this chappy and yea. Oh and if any of you do play maple I am in the world Windia my name on there is SmexyTifa! X3 Well review! Till nxt time!

Byebye!


	4. The Sound

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! There enough said!

* * *

Chapter 4: The sound 

Sasuke stared at his unwelcome guest wanting nothing more but to strangle them for coming into his house and scaring poor Naruto till he actually passed out. He was beyond mad he was furious the only thing that was holding him back from actually murdering them is that Naruto was right there next him lying in his couch. He knew if Naruto saw him murder their friends he will never forgive him so he had to hold it in and calm down. Sasuke closed his eyes and took really deep breaths to calm himself down just a little bit to at least hold a decent conversations with them. He sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said in his cool Sasuke voice. Everyone can only stare back him scared not knowing what to say. What if they say something to tick off the Uchiha prodigy they stood quiet. Sasuke continued to stare at them waiting patiently for an answer. He wasn't about to let them go with out an answer that easy. Shikamaru was the one to break the silence by sighing.

"We are here because we heard that Naruto was under your care and we wanted to see if he was ok but as he can see we want answers." Shikamaru was now the back to stare back. Sasuke stared at them and then landed his eyes on Sakura wondering why she hadn't told them the condition Naruto was in. Sakura stared back at Sasuke and just turned her gazed to the floor not wanted to look at Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed and prepared himself to tell them.

" When we were on the mission that Hokage-sama sent us to there was a hired assassin to kill me but he didn't get the chance to get me because when he was about to strike me Naruto pushed me out of the way and he took the blow for me to his head. The impact to his head cause him to get amnesia and he gets freaked out with anyone coming in close contact with him except for me. So when you guys came over and surrounded him he had a break down and this is the result." Sasuke pointed to Naruto on the couch snoring away his problems he had earlier. Sasuke sighed and looked over to his friends. Everyone could only gape at what they just heard on how the result to Naruto's state. They felt guilt on how they pushed themselves on Naruto and how they ignore his pleads to stay away from him. They all felt ashamed on how they were the caused to his conscious state.

"How long will it take for him to gain back his memories?" Kiba asked now wanting Naruto to be Naruto again.

"Don't know the Hokage said he will gain them as we go on but until then I am to care after him." Sasuke then stared back to Naruto's face and brushed off some hair that was in his eyes. He smiled and then went to look back to his intruders with no emotion in his eyes.

"Now that you guys know what's going on its time for you all to leave." Sasuke glared at them to see anyone say otherwise. Everyone nodded and were heading out to leave till he heard Sakura open her mouth.

"Sasuke, why don't we have a picnic tomorrow? That way Naruto gets to meet the whole gang and that way he can probably start to remember things." Upon hearing this he thought maybe that might be a good idea but then thinking on how Naruto acts when he is around people is another thing. He thought it should be a good idea that why Naruto can start being depending on himself and not relay so much on him. He gave it another thought and looked at Sakura.

"Yea, that's sounds good. We will meet you tomorrow around noon on top of the Hokage monument." Sakura smiled and nodded, as did everyone else. They made their way out to the door and left and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto's peaceful face and decided to pick him up and carry him to a spare room that was his own. Sasuke laid Naruto down and removed his jacket and shoes and tucked him in. He sighed and let himself out but took one last glance back at Naruto before he closed the door. He went to his room and prepared himself to go to sleep brushed his teeth changed to his pajamas and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

They were both sleeping good until Naruto started tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare and was whimpering. Sasuke heard him whimpering in the other room and made a mad dash to be by his side. He opened the door and saw that Naruto's sheets were tossed onto the floor and his body was twisting in different angles. Sasuke went over to him to try to wake him up but Naruto wouldn't wake up he just pulled himself into a ball and whimpered more. Sasuke was at a lost what to do the only thing he could was crouch in front of Naruto grab on of his hand hold it to his while his other free hand stroke his cheek and talk to him in a soothing voice that everything is alright and hope that will be enough to calm him down.

Naruto deep in his dream was running in darkness trying to get away what was chasing him he was scared and didn't want whatever it is to get him. His surroundings was raining around him and he also heard chirping but it sounded like it was thousands of birds chirping that was getting closer to him. He turned around to see if he can spot where the chirping was coming from but when he did he saw a ball of blue electricity heading straight to his chest. Naruto froze as he watches the blue orb heading towards his chest and didn't know what to do but close his eyes shut with tears already shedding. That's when he heard a voice and was jolted out of his dream and came face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke was happy to see that Naruto was jolted out of his dream at the last minute because whatever he was dreaming was getting worst and could see that Naruto was crying in his sleep. Sasuke kept stroking Naruto's cheek while the blond look around franticly trying search for anything.

"It's ok it was just a dream nothing is going to hurt." Sasuke smiled to him while still stroking Naruto's face and wiping his tears wit his thumb. Naruto didn't know what to do all he can think about was the chirping he heard and he kept hearing it. He was still breathing in deep he tried to calm himself but he just couldn't he looked to Sasuke trying to see if he can calm him down but he just couldn't. That's when he threw himself to Sasuke and sobbed on to him. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt into fist making his knuckles turn white he was scared and all he can do was bury his head into Sasuke's chest and grab onto him for dear life.

Sasuke doesn't know how long they were there him holding Naruto, Naruto holding onto Sasuke but whatever the case may be he didn't care. His friend needs him that's what he'll do. They stayed like that until he heard soft even breaths coming from Naruto. Get settled Naruto back onto the bed and was ready to leave when he found himself unable to get back up. He saw that Naruto was still holding onto him he tried to pried his hands off from his shirt but who knew that Naruto can be this strong even in his sleep. He finally succeed and was ready to make his leave until he felt a grip on his wrist and he looked down to see that Naruto was looking up to him with pleading eyes.

"Please, please don't leave me alone." He looked to Sasuke with pleading and teary eyes. Sasuke stared back at him not knowing what to do but he knew what the answer would be.

"Ok, I will stay but just for this night." Naruto nodded and moved to give Sasuke some room to fit onto the bed. Sasuke lifted the covers from the floor and threw them over both of them. They said their nights to each other and had the their backs to each other.

The next morning Sasuke woke up well rested in years he yawned and stretched and was ready to get up when he felt weighted on his chest he looked down to see a flop of blond hair in his face. Then he saw that Naruto's arms were wrapped around him and was hugging him like he was a teddy bear. He smiled and started to pet Naruto on his head and Naruto lend into the touch and nuzzled deeper onto his chest. He stayed there just stroking through Naruto's hair until he decided it was time to get up and get ready to meet the others at noon. He carefully unwrapped himself from Naruto's arms and gently lifted Naruto off from him and set him right back down. He noticed that Naruto was kind of light and wasn't heavy at all. He made a mental note that he will need to better feed Naruto to get him at least some weight and health in him. Sasuke went to room and went straight to take a shower and prepare himself for the long day ahead of him.

Once Sasuke was out of the shower he went into his room with a wrapped towel around his waist in search for clothes once found he made his way to Naruto's room to see if he was awake. Once there he saw that Naruto was still fast asleep breathing deep and calmly. Sasuke shooked his head at how Naruto was so peaceful and innocent looking when he slept. He went over to wake him up but he truly didn't want to after the incident that happened last night he felt bad to wake him up but he had no choice they needed to get ready for the picnic and it was almost noon. He shook Naruto on the shoulder lightly and called out his name he saw Naruto stir and fluttered his eyes open he looked up to see Sasuke. Naruto smiled at him and sat up yawning while stretching.

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto said with a big smile on his face. Sasuke just melted into that smile and smiled right back at him.

"Morning Naruto. Come on you have to get ready." Sasuke motion Naruto to the shower.

"Why? Where we going?" Naruto look towards the bathroom that was connected to the room and looked back to Sasuke with curious eyes waiting for an answer.

"It's a surprise." Sasuke said with a hint of amusement. Naruto hearing that got up in a flash and went straight into the bathroom. Sasuke just shook his head at the childish way Naruto just sprung up to get ready. Sasuke left to go find something for Naruto to wear from his clothes. He search through clothes trying to find something suitable for Naruto to wear but all he found were clothes with the Uchiha symbol plastered on them. He was about to just give up and give Naruto an Uchiha shirt when he saw a black shirt with at the back. He pulled it out and observed it more closely. In front of the shirt it was just plain but when u turned it over it had a pair of white wings on it. Sasuke loved the wings on the back he thought it be perfect for Naruto since he is basically an angel and helps those in need with any second thoughts on it. Finding a shirt Sasuke grabbed a pair of denim jeans and nodded in agreement of what he chose for the blond. He left to go give Naruto the clothes of his choice.

Naruto was happy in the bathroom turning on the water setting it at the right temperature that will be just right for him. Once satisfied with the water it was on to remove his clothes. He removed his shirt first and tossing it relentless onto the floor he then went to remove his pants. He got one leg out with ease but was caught with his left side somehow. With a tug and war fight with his pants he finally manage to free his leg and was giggling to himself from the event. He dropped his pants onto the floor and looked up only to see his reflection in the mirror. He took in every detail on how he looked like nice tone body, bronze skin, and no flab anywhere. He then notice a scar on his chest you couldn't really tell but if you looked closer at it, it is a mark over his heart. Naruto gasped and then he got a flash from his dream last night. Naruto started to tremble from the nightmare he wished he didn't have. He grabbed his head and looked down onto the floor breathing in deep almost on the verge to hyperventilating. He moved back against the wall and slid down onto the floor still grasping his head. He drew his knees to his chest and laid his head onto them still breathing deep breaths. He whimpered to the thought that maybe that dream wasn't a dream at all but a memory. He started to whimper more and was now crying of the mere thought.

Sasuke strolled right into Naruto's room with a smile on his face but it was once removed with a frown. He heard Naruto whimper in the bathroom and was now full concerned to the blonds well being. He tried to open the door but found it locked he tried calling out to Naruto to open the door but it seemed his antics were useless. So he did the only thing he could do and that was to bust open the door. Once succeeded he looked down to see the blond covering his ears, rocking himself while tears ran down his cheeks. Sasuke was rushed to his side and try to get Naruto to look at him.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke put a hand onto Naruto's shoulder to try to see him react to something. Once Naruto heard Sasuke voice and felt his hand on him he looked up to see him in the eyes. That's when Naruto just threw himself into Sasuke's arms and cried.

"I can't forget that noise. That horrible noise from my dream I can't forget it. Please make it stop. Please make it stop." Naruto was at a lost what to do and just tried to bury himself into Sasuke and hope that everything around him will just disappear. All Sasuke could do was just hug Naruto tightly and just rock him and say nice things to him to calm him down.

* * *

Alright ppl there u have it!! A lil late well EXTREMELY LATE. But there it is. I am so srry for the long delay shit came up and I had to deal wit it. Also I had to do my conformation as a catholic so I couldn't read or write any yaoi since it's a sin. ---- they don't kno the good stuff. I apologize again and hope u like the chappy. 

Till nxt time!! Bye bye!!


	5. Frozen

To my loving and loyal viewers!!! Heres what you been waiting for!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Frozen

As Sasuke held Naruto on the bathroom floor letting him sob into his shirt while he said comforting things to try to sooth him. Sasuke really wished for Naruto to stop crying, hearing him cry and seeing him like this caused him to hurt inside. After what seemed to be an eternity for Sasuke, Naruto finally calmed down and pulled away from Sasuke to wipe away the remaining tears that still remain. Sasuke sat on his heels as he watched Naruto wipe them away. He couldn't help but think how cute he looked sitting on the floor wiping away the tears. He looked so much like a little lost kid even though thats exactly how he was. Naruto was a lost little kid he didn't who he was where he was or even who they were. Sasuke just wanted to bring back the Naruto he knew and loved but at the same time he was glad to be at Naruto's side at the moment being able to help him out for all that he has done for him but he knows he wont be able to repay him he has a lot to owe to the blonde and more. For now he will do what he can and do what it takes to make him feel that he is special and make see that he is. He raised his right arm and caressed Naruto's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tear that still lingered there.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking at him so lovingly and caring. When Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes he saw confusion but mostly a lost look in them. Sasuke tried to give him a reassuring smile that everything was okay and that he was here. Naruto leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as he nuzzled the hand that was caressing his face.

"So what was the noise you heard that caused you to freak out like that?" when Sasuke asked that question Naruto tense from the realization on what just happened. He really didn't want to remember that horrible noise and he didn't feel like talking about it at all. He dropped his gaze from Sasuke and just sat there clamped up like crab not letting anything harm him. Seeing Naruto retreat from his qestion he sighed and let it dropped. He noticed that Naruto looked exhausted from the cry earlier but he does need to take a shower before they went to the picnic that is going to be in a few hours. He ruffled Naruto's hair and stood up and extended his hand to help him up. Naruto looked up at the sudden ruffled hair movement and saw Sasuke's hand in front of him, he gladly took it and just stared him in the eyes.

"You need to take a shower and get dressed. Your clothes are on the counter there. They might fit you a little loose but its okay at least you have fresh clothes to wear." Sasuke made his way out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Naruto looked at the clothes and smiled at the designed it had on the back of the shirt. As he began the water he looked once again in the mirror and traced the little scar he had over his heart, he removed his boxers and began his shower.

Sasuke's heart was racing thousands of beats per second. After realizing that he was holding Naruto in nothing but in his boxers he was able to touch Naruto's skin and feel how smooth it was and how bronze nice tan he held. He couldn't help but to look at his hands and think just how he touched his skin but wished that he could much than touch he wanted to feel him, all of him. He wanted to get to know Naruto's body, memorize his body, just lay there in bed familiarizing each other. He stopped himself from thinking before his thoughts lead them elsewhere.

"Get a grip Sasuke. This isn't the time to think such perverted thoughts when Naruto is in a state like this." He went off to his room to get his own clothes to take a shower. He was about to go to the bathroom when he stopped at the entrance of the bathroom connected to his bedroom. There stood Naruto with his loose shirt he was wearing and the pants the hanged from his hips. He saw Naruto's face and he had pink cheeks and the tip of his nose pink as well. His hair damped and ruffled at random place but the way he looked at Sasuke what made the avenger want to just kiss him furiously and take him then and now. He just looked so cute just standing there with a cute and innocent look on his face. He tried to move to the bathroom knowing that in any minute he was about to have a hard on and he didn't want Naruto to see or think he is a pervert like a certain sensei they have.

"Sasuke?" he heard Naruto almost at a whisper when he said his name. He looked up not even realizing that he put his head down towards the floor.

"Yes, Naruto?" he replied back.

"Umm...well...you see...I was wondering...I mean...How...I want to know...How do I look?" Sasuke looked at him raising his eyebrow at a question like that. Here he thought if Naruto was going to tell him that he was hungry and he wanted something to eat but he goes and ask how he looked. How can he tell him you look so cute that i want to take you now and here but he think of a better tactic.

"You look good Naruto. Why the sudden question all of a sudden?" he had to know why he asked just a random question.

"I...I don't know. I kept looking at myself in the mirror but I wanted to know if i look good or not. I don't know why but I feel unsure somehow." His face was suddenly sad and couldn't meet his gaze to Sasuke's anymore. Sasuke was at a lost. Is this how the real Naruto thought of himself before he went out into the world? The Naruto he knew and loved always held an aura of confidence and courage. He wouldn't of thought that Naruto didn't hold any of those things that he portrayed in public to everyone to see. It was because of him that he was able to become who he was and more and same went for the others. Naruto held so much confidence and such determination that everyone learned from him and strafed to be like him. Could it be that the Naruto they know is a fake, a cover up to his true self? Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto. He put a hand on his shoulder making Naruto look up to him, Sasuke put on the most kindest smile he never knew he can do.

"Naruto, You look great." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto immediately blushed by the sudden kiss. Sauke pulled away and smiled once again. "So stop thinking otherwise. Now if you excuse me, I need to take a shower then we can go." Naruto nodded and saw Sasuke disappear into the bathroom.

Naruto was left standing there at the doorway flushed. He held his hands grasped to his chest. He could feel his heart beating so fast he was scared that it was about to burst through his ribcage. He took big deep breaths to calm himself down. After finally calming down he looked around Sasuke's room it was big just like his room but his room wasn't dark it held some shine to it. Sasuke's room held that of darkness. Everything was dark blue the curtains, his bed set, even the walls except for the furniture which were that of redwood. As Naruto looked closer to the room he noticed on the tip of the curtains and bed sheets there was a symbol embroidered on it. He looked at it closer and he noticed it was a fan symbol. He gave off a confused look on why would Sasuke have those symbols everywhere. He figured he will ask him later once he is out of the shower until then he waited for him in Sasuke's room. Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed and noticed it was much softer than his and a little more bouncy. He smiled and just threw himself onto the bed and laid there look at the ceiling, he then position himself to lay on the pillows, he rolled himself to the his side to watch the bathroom door waiting for Sasuke to get out. Laying there he could smell Sasuke's scent and it smelled that of lavander and vanilla. He took in the scent and was hooked on it, he couldn't get enough of it just the smell of him made him feel so warm inside and safe. He rolled to his back again and stared at the ceiling and noticed the whole room smelled like Sasuke. He couldn't help it but being there made him feel drowsy and tired. He remembered he was tired after his little episode of crying but it didn't hit him till now. As he laid there drowning in his new found ecstasy he couldn't help but think what Sasuke meant to him just by his scent made him feel so warm inside and he didn't want to leave it. Thinking more he didn't noticed that he fell into a peaceful sleep and a smile graced on his lips thinking about Sasuke.

Sasuke finally emerged from the bathroom fully dressed but busy drying his hair with a towel on his head ruffling it to take off any droplets left on there. While ruffling his hair he took noticed that someone laid on his bed and seemed to be sleeping. He moved to his bed and saw Naruto peacefully sleeping on there but what he noticed more was the sweet innocent smile that was meet on his lips. Sasuke reached over and brushed a few strands of hair away from Naruto's eyes only to fall back into place. He placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and stroked it; he was surprised when Naruto leaned in to the touch and snuggled up to the touch.

"..suke" Sasuke heard that word escape from the blond's lips and borrowed his eyebrows in thinking what was suke. Was it his name or was it sake? Oh well, not worth beating himself up for it. He was more occupied in thinking what to do with Naruto. Should he wake him up or let him sleep. He looked back down to Naruto's face and just by watching him sleep he felt bad for him earlier about his little crying episode. Thinking about Naruto crying on him he decided to let him sleep in for a little more before they left. He really wanted to leave early that way he can show Naruto around and maybe gained at least some memories back. He went downstairs to call Sakura and tell her that the picnic will be an hour later since Naruto really was tired and sleeping. He ended the call and Sakura was left busy to call everyone and tell them the change of plans which no one had a problem with. They understood that Naruto be tired not able to get a nights rest sleeping in someone's house and doesn't even know who they are and more importantly who he is.

Sasuke was left downstairs in the living room, laying on the couch leaving him with his own thoughts on what he needs to do but also what he wants is to have the one he most desires back to his old self. He was acting selfish on how hard it is to take care of Naruto in the state he is in but he needs to understand that it is Naruto himself that is the one most in pain and fragile at the moment. He knew that he must be the one strong for the both of them if not then who else can bring back Naruto the old Naruto from this lost confused boy that is sleeping on his bed having terrible nightmares but are not really nightmares when its your life that you grew up to seeing. Sasuke knew he had to be strong and also be grateful that Naruto is well and alive and here with him but not the one he wants to be here. With that now in mind he felt better knowing that he can do this and Naruto would do the same for him and be there till the end. He so much admired the boy for how much he was not like him. Naruto would go to the ends of the earth just to help those in need and would stare death in the face just to sub come a promise he made.

Thinking on how things are and how he just saw things in a different way that was the blind truth made him come to realize that this might not be that bad and he can be there for Naruto. After all love will light your path to the end and will always shine as long as you strongly believe in it.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that an Uchiha has fallen in love but not to a girl but to a boy and top it off your best friend and rival but the most of all the most hated ninja in the village just for being the demon vessel. If only they could see the true value of Naruto and how much they are missing out in a lifetime a ninja like him doesn't come every century a ninja like him comes once in a lifetime. Sasuke stopped himself thinking so mushy stuff because he knew if someone were to walk in on him they will see a nice bright red blush plastered on his face and he doesn't want anyone to know what a blushed Sasuke looked like after he has worked so hard to maintain his cool image up all those years. It has taken a lot of work to look that cool and keep for so many years.

With a now refreshed mind and a new persona he got up to fix himself something to drink. He thought a nice herbal tea would do some good to a new beginning. He went into the kitchen to fix himself his tea and once prepared he sat at the table and stared out the window to enjoy it. The smell it self was soothing enough to lure you to sleep but he knew that was out since one of them were already doing that. He smirked at even this amnesic Naruto can be lazy and sleep as well but knew that this reason for him to sleep was not from pure laziness but that of a bad back flash. He then continued to drink his tea and stare at the scenery outside his window.

* * *

Naruto began to stir from his sleep trying to open his eyes but only gained a groan from himself and rolled over to his side as if someone was really there trying to wake him. He snuggled deep into the pillow and inhaled the scent that almost felt as he was being drugged by the nice aroma from it. The more he breathed in it the more he began to realize that it was a smell he knew so wanting to know the source of the smell he fluttered his eyes open and saw he was in a bed but not just any bed it had to be Sasuke Uchiha's bed. He had a crimson blush now on his face letting the realization dawn on him. He was in Sasuke's room waiting for him to get out of the shower but ended up laying on his bed and was drifted off to sleep. He then suddenly sit up straight remembering that they were getting ready to go out and he feel asleep. He now felt bad for ruining Sasuke's plans just because of him. He got up and went to look for Sasuke. He looked around the room and knew that Sasuke wasn't in it so he went to venture off to the places that Sasuke had showed him the places he most be likely in and easily found. He went from room to room looking for him and once he was done looking upstairs he went downstairs to see maybe he was in the living room or in the kitchen probably hungry thanks to him for falling asleep. Knowing that might be true he now felt even more bad and knew he had to apologize for falling asleep. He went to the living room and no sign of the brunette so that left the kitchen as he thought he found the black haired boy sitting at the table drinking tea and looked to be nibbling on some crackers. He knew that the raven was hungry why else was he there eating something as simple to try to settle at least his hunger.

The raven haired heard a noise as a person stepped into the kitchen he already knew it was Naruto and was glad to see he was finally awake. He turned to greet him as if it was still morning but what he was greeted from the blonde one was not what he wanted to see. There stood the blue eyed boy with a sad expression and what seemed to be almost on the verge to tears. Shocked to see why the boy was on the verge to tears he got up and walked to him to see what was wrong.

Naruto heard Sasuke get up from the table and couldn't hold it much longer to try to hold the tears back so he just let his head drop so he could be now facing the floor instead of looking into the eyes of his care giver. He shut his eyes trying to still not to let the tears fall but when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and the question ' Are you alright?' just made him crumble and went in to the arms of his only person he depended on.

"I am sorry." he said through sobs into Sasuke's chest and as always a fist full of his shirt. Sasuke was confused from the sudden apology that came from Naruto. He didn't even know why he was apologizing for when he hasn't done anything to be sorry for.

"Why are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything to apologize for. So come on now no more tears." he said it in such a gentle and kind voice that it seemed he was talking to a child. He rubbed Naruto's back to sooth him or at least to calm down enough to explain why he was so upset that he needed to apologize for something he hasn't done. Once Naruto was able to compose himself back together he pulled slightly back but not out of the grasp from the hold he was in from Sasuke. He began to wipe away his tears with his hand and breathed in to calm down a little more before he spoke.

"I am sorry. Its because of me that I ruined your plans and now your hungry because I was asleep and you probably wanted to eat together and you...you...waited for me to wake." Naruto again was brought to tears and was once again in the hold of Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked on how this Naruto was so emotional just because he feel asleep he almost felt like laughing but he knew that would only make the situation worst but also it might be the reason he is still emotional from that incident that happened this morning. He knew that Naruto just needed some time to get it together and he wont be this emotional after he regains some self control but first he needs to get this sobbing Naruto to stop and to let him know that everything was okay and there was no harm at all.

"Listen Naruto. I am not mad. I was more concern about you for what happened earlier in the bathroom and when I found you in my room fast asleep on my bed I saw it best for you to get some rest. As for the tea thing its something that helps me relax sometimes. Now stop apologizing and crying for something that is nature to get tired from and the best way to get strength back is my taking a nap or sleep. You get it?" He asked as he looked into the eyes and he brushed away a tear that was falling and smiled gently at him. Naruto just stared before he let what Sasuke had said to him and then gave him a smile and a nod meaning he got what he said. Once that was settled he knew he had a little time before the picnic started. He told Naruto if he was still up for it they can still go out and see what surprised he was talking about earlier. Naruto nodded and went to the front door to put on his shoes and Sasuke was on tow after him.

They put on their shoes and went to see what Sasuke wanted to show him before the others arrived. Sasuke led the way to their destination he tried his best to get Naruto's attention and advert his gaze to only him and not the villagers. He didn't want to expose Naruto this early to the hateful glares the villagers have always sent him and he didn't want to explain to him why they despise him so. Luckily for him this Naruto was more easily distracted than the one he knew. So everything went unnoticed by the blond and made their way up the mountain and there they stood on top of Naruto's spot he loved so much. The Hokage Monument. There they stood just enjoying the view on top. Naruto was the most that was enjoying himself he didn't know why but something inside him just loved being here he even felt that he wanted to sit on top of one of the heads but went against it seeing that it might give Sasuke a scare if he just decided to a be a jumper and just jumped off the mountain but also he saw how high they were and if he slipped and fell that was the end of that. Deciding it was time to leave Sasuke then led him to the training grounds that they were familiar when they were just kids. When they arrived they went deeper in the grounds to find a nice grassy open area they can set up their picnic. Naruto just followed taking in the sights as they went. When Sasuke found a suited area he stopped and just in turn looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto in return smiled back and looked around the area he squinted at the place as to what was the surprise Sasuke had since they were just in an area with nothing more but grass and trees but in a way he liked the area it was comforting and he felt like running around for some reason. He just stood there taking in his surroundings and did just that. He went to a tree and started to climb it he saw the village from top and giggled like a little kid he then got off and went to see the flowers that were there and bent down to smell it.

Sasuke saw Naruto with amusement he noticed how Naruto's behavior had changed just by the visit to the mountain and to the training grounds and was glad at the outcome. But now he saw Naruto running around like a little kid and just in a way got him sad because that was the way Naruto sometimes acted when he got so excited. Sasuke just let Naruto run around and kept an eye on him on what and where he went and did. As they waited he saw Naruto playing with a butterfly that somehow landed on his hand and was giggling at it but he once ceased to giggle when he heard someone no it sounded like a lot of people were making their way towards them. Once he saw a view of people coming into the clearing in which him and Sasuke were he suddenly went from happy to scared. There in front of him stood a crowd of people that smiled back at him and him frozen like a wild animal trapped in a trap. He saw and realized that it was the same people he saw yesterday that barged into Sasuke's house and started to ask him so many questions that they cornered him. Remembering yesterdays event that made him more scared from them and wanted nothing more but to run behind Sasuke and hide from them. He wanted to but his body wouldn't follow his desires so he stood there staring at them with a horror face and while the other people just tried their best to retain a smile and try not to scare off the blond away or get him to pass out.

* * *

OMG!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! I had been workin on this chappy for a long time but everytime i did, it just didnt want to get finished. So i let it stay on my comp till i felt inspired enough to write. I didnt get writers block if thats wat u guyz think i kno where the story is goin its just no inspiration to write. Well hope u like it and its longer for u ppl that have been waiting i will try to update by friday goin to try to update my most luved story 2morrow. Let me kno wat u guyz think!

Till Nxt Time!!!

ByeBye!!!


End file.
